


Soccer

by felicityoverlordsmoak (overlordfsmoak)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Best Friends, F/M, au where oliver and felicity have been friends since middle school, best friend au, oliver is probably a year older, they're around the same age, v: with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlordfsmoak/pseuds/felicityoverlordsmoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity talking about soccer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soccer

**Author's Note:**

> This is another drabble based on a thread I have in an RP. Felicity and Oliver kept talking in my head so I just had to hash it out :)

“Felicity, you don’t even like soccer.”

“So?”

“So?”

“Yeah, I mean since when did it matter? Aren’t you the one who kept saying that I should get into sports because guys like girls who like sports?”

“Well...yeah, but not like _that_.”

“What?”

“Not for a guy! I want you to like sports because it’s interesting and fun. Not so a guy could like you.”

“I don’t see how that’s a problem..”

“Felicity.”

“Oliver.”

“Wh-”

“You know what’s really interesting?

“What?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you.”

“How?”

“You seem to never like anyone I like. I mean, of course, you don’t like them like them. Like romantically or _sexually_ because you like girls but you never seem to like them. Like _at_ _all_.”

“So?”

“So, it’s interesting. And annoying. I could just date them without telling you, you know.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“But I could.”

“I guess..”

“You know I’d never do that, right?”

“Do what?”

“Date someone without telling you. Well, unless we stop talking to each other then it’d make sense because we’re...not...talking..”

“We’re never going to not talk, Felicity. You’re incapable of silence.”

“That hurts, Oliver.”

“It’s true though.”

“It is. But if though.”

“You’re never going to lose me, Felicity. Don’t even think that.”

“Okay.”

“Good.”

_Silence for a few minutes._

“But seriously though, explain soccer to me.”

“Felicity.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel my life. Kudos are also welcomed<3 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
